1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle travel control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a technology in which a vehicle is coasted by blocking power transmission between an engine and a drive wheel by using a clutch during travel and stopping the engine. Such coasting is also referred to as free-running. Conventionally, there has been disclosed a technology in which the engine is rotated and started by power transmitted from the drive wheel without actuating a starter when restarting the engine during free-running (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-172578). The method of thus rotating and starting the engine with the power transmitted from the drive wheel is also referred to as push-starting.
However, when push-starting, inertial torque of the drive wheel is utilized to rotate the engine. Therefore, output torque to the drive wheel drops and may cause deceleration.
There is a need for a travel control device which prevents occurrence of deceleration caused by the push-starting during the free-running.